Jujunga
Jujunga''' '''is a dangerous rogue Class V Huntsman. Who is a confirmed member of the Invisible Hand, and the leader of Team JJIBA). Appearance Jujunga has dark skin that sport's whited face paint and tattoos across his body. He wears almost no clothing aside from a black loincloth and bands tied around his legs, wrists and arms. He has dark hair in dreadlocks and a headband made of vines and leaves. His eyes are black with pink sclera. Personality Jujunga is a stoic person, always focused on the tasks at hand and prides himself on his skills. While sometimes known to boast Jujunga tempers this pride with cunning and prefers to wait until after his enemies are defeated before boasting. Jujunga is also patient, able to remain focused for days when tracking his prey. He is also modest, accepting of any punishments should he fail and maintains a good relationship with his teammates while ignoring the taunting of people like Drake Sypher. Biography Previous Timeline Jujunga was an Aboriginal Australian bounty hunter. He, along with the Gentleman, I and Am, Princess Mira, and Boris traveled to the icy regions to capture/kill Samurai Jack. Jujunga's plan was to distract Jack by playing his didgeridoo, and, while Jack was distracted, he would fire an poison dart on Jack's neck since his didgeridoo also doubled as an blowgun. Mira criticized his plan, telling him that Jack's senses were too sharp and he would simply dodge the dart. Later, after Mira told the other bounty hunters of her plan, Jujunga was among the other bounty hunters digging the trap. While they were waiting for Jack, Jujunga was playing his didgeridoo and when told that Jack was coming, he along with the others fled to the trap. When the trap was sprung, Jujunga fired his blowgun only for Jack to quickly defeat him. Jujunga and the others were defeated were likely unconscious as the Samurai spared their lives. GrimmFall Early Life The rogue hunter name Jujunga was born into a reclusive tribe living in Australia. There he was raised to be a skilled hunter without relying on the modern ways and technologies that had spread across the rest of the world. He learned how to track through dangerous environments, stealthily avoid almost all forms of detection and was a prodigy in the art of creating any form of poison both lethal and non-lethal. He had been training all of his life to one day take his father's place as chief but disliked politics, especially when the tribe became frequently hired by the rest of Australia for various jobs including protection and assassination, especially when the Satyra began influencing the Faunus population into feuding with the Humans. Jujunga spoke against his tribe being used as a gang of thugs for whatever political agenda the government or anyone else. This led to a rift forming between him and the rest of the tribe as they had become dependent on the missions being offered to them. Rather than accept being a glorified leg breaker for anyone offering bags of money Jujunga left the tribe, taking very little with him aside from his Didgeridoo that doubled as both an instrument and weapon. Taking off into the wild Jujunga found himself wandering the world, searching for a purpose. He easily took down any Grimm or bandits that sought to rob or kill him but saw no satisfaction in his achievements. Everywhere he went he saw people who were weak, blinded by greed and dependent on their wish to advance in order to preserve their own self comforts. He found no need for technology or self-comforts that anyone would have in their home. The Earth itself was his house. Its plant and wildlife were his breakfast, lunch and dinner. The sky was his roof, telling when to sleep and he had all the comforts he would need for rest almost anywhere he went. And yet in the entire world he was alone with no one to understand his ideals, his respect for the wilds, his disgust for callous and greedy politics and the damage they had done to his precious beautiful world. Soon enough his anger grew enough that he started attacking places where industry grew by damaging the beautiful environment. He quickly became known to the rest of the world as an eco-terrorist but always evaded capture. His skills for survival out in the wild were enough that many claimed he could travel through air, fire and water. What he became famously known for was his expertise in rare chemicals that allowed him to make dangerous forms of poison but even explosives and dangerous corrosive gels. Jujunga 's infamy rose higher and it became clear that he would not be taken alive. A bounty offering over a hundred million technos was offered to anyone who could find him and bring him in dead or otherwise. It seemed Jujunga's days were numbered. However he disappeared following his last attack on a company known as Cyberbiotics that was cutting trees in Guatemala. It was only later discovered he had been approached by a stranger in black with Grimm eyes who offered him aid in striking back at humanity for their cruelty and Jujunga would accept. Powers and Abilities Jujunga is a Class V rogue Huntsmen and has shown himself to be very dangerous. He has shown to be an tracker who was able to track Superboy, Artemis, Danielle Phantom and Raven across the deserts of Nowhere. In addition to that he remarkably agile when he dodged Superboy and Raven's attacks when he engaged them in combat, retreating from the former because his mission to follow them stealthily had failed and nearly captured the latter when he paralyzed her with a paralytic poison created from his Semblance. He has also shown skills in unharmed combat, utilizing African martial arts when he fought Raven which he mixed with cunning by creating a poison gust through a Wind Dust shard combined with his Semblance. Jujunga is an expert marksman with his didgeridoo, which doubles as a blowgun. Along with his expert marksmanship, Jujunga also has great skill playing the didgeridoo. His blow darts are usually coated in deadly poison, though it is not known whether he prepares it himself or obtains from other sources. Jujunga's skills are held in high regard by even Sammael and he is considered the leader of team JJIBA in the Invisible Hand, showing that he is not only a deadly combatant but also a capable leader. Semblance Touch of Death - With a mere touch and knowledge of all poisons Jujunga is able to create any form of toxin he wishes and inject them into anyone or anything with a mere touch. He can even inject his poison into Dust with him and use them in battle such as creating poisonous gust with Wind Dust or ice shards coated with whatever he chooses. Weapon Didgeridoo - Doubling as blowgun and staff the wood of this instrument is durable enough to be used as a physical weapon in close range combat and a blow gun with the inclusion of Dust that can create Air Blasts with Wind Dust and giant fireballs with Fire Dust propelled by the power of Wind Dust. Relationships Allies Enemies Raven - He was sent to capture and bring Raven back to Sammael when her location was discovered. He nearly captured her by paralyzing her with his Semblance and was only stopped by the timely intervention of the Bagge family who drove him off. Quotes Background Information Jujunga is a character that appears in the Samurai Jack episode The Princess and the Bounty Hunters. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Invisible Hand members